


Ecto

by ghostbustas



Series: Abby's House of Ghostly Friends [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: E is the big one, Other, S wrote this one, This is pure fluff, anyway, the ecto-1 gets possessed, the smoller one wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbustas/pseuds/ghostbustas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby finds a ghost. The ghost finds the hearse. Holtzmann finds this hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecto

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the series "Abby's House of Ghostly Friends." Basically, ghosts love the firehouse.  
> ~S

CRASH  
BANG

 

“What the hell?” Abby muttered. Crashes from Holtzmann’s lab were common, but Patty’s room? Not so much. She rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs to yell at Patty. 

“Patty, what is going on up there? It’s like midnight! Go to bed, girl!” She knocked on the door, but it swung open to a messy room. “Ugh, what is that?” Abby thought as she stepped in a huge puddle of slime as she entered the room. The room filled with a deafening whine and a ghost burst through the wall. It flew around the room and over her, coating everything in ectoplasm. It looked like one of those ghosts kids dress up as on Halloween with a white sheet and a pair of scissors. It floated above Abby’s head, then dashed out the window towards the garage. She leaned out of the window to watch it for a second, then ran downstairs and made a mad dash to the garage. 

This was useless, since the ghost came to her. It dove into the machinery of the Ecto-1, and drove it into the street right in front of Abby. The lights blinked and the hearse chirped happily. 

“A-Are you friendly?” Abby asked the ghost tentatively. The chirp sounded again, and the engine revved in response. “I’ll take that as a yes,then” she said, amazed. “Alright, well I’m going to bed now so you do your ghostly things, I guess.”

The next day, as they were getting ready to go check out a haunting at a museum, Abby thought she should bring up the subject. “So guys, there was a small problem, I guess you could call it, with the hearse...” 

“What did you do to my baby?” Holtzmann’s eyes flew open and her voice turned defensive. `They opened up the garage and out came the Ecto-1, which pulled out and chirped. The doors flew open, and the rack pulled out.

“Who did that?” Erin asked, sounding panicky.

“Aw hell no! There is not a ghost in there. Abby, tell me there is not a ghost in there.” Patty said, taking a step back and putting her hands up.  
“It’s okay guys! They’re benign… I think, at least.” Abby reassured her scared teammates. Holtzmann loved it though. She had a look of joy on her face like a kid on Christmas morning. 

“There’s a ghost in a hearse! Guys, a ghost in a hearse. This is comedy gold right here!” Holtzmann was practically bouncing with joy. “Can it drive for us?” 

“No, Holtzmann, I refuse to let a ghost drive.” Erin said, slipping into the driver’s seat.

“Oh please you just don’t want your place as driver to be taken over by a ghost.” Abby laughed, loading the packs into the back. The team slid into their seat as the rack shut and the seatbelts buckled. 

“Keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times!” A bright and cheery voice said.

“Can we keep this ghost?” Holtzmann grinned, and leaned back against her seat. “I like it.”


End file.
